We are developing a cold sterilization technology that is rapidly biocidal against fungi, viruses, bacteria and bacterial spores, but is neither toxic nor mutagenic to higher organisms. The biocidal activity remains potent for long times, is non-corrosive to 200 and 400 grade stainless steel instruments, does not stain or smell and can be produced for less than 1/50th the cost of presently used cold sterilant products. We will determine the optimal conditions for cold sterilization of medical instruments with respect to specific pathogens using American Association of Analytical Chemists protocols. We will also perform shelf-life studies using accelerated thermal stressed cycling to verify an acceptable shelf- life. It is expected that these studies will demonstrate the effectiveness of this cold sterilization technology for delicate surgical instruments.